Don and Jess: Rush to Judgment
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don's big mess up, only I don't have him mess up. Happy Birthday Anna! FA mention of MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with a hard episode. As we know this is where in the show Don screws up with Jess by telling her he has more important things to worry about then squad room gossip. Now I have yet to have Don and Jess fight in my series. I just can't do it. As I write this I don't know if I'm keeping the fight but I do know that I'm keeping Jess concerned. Only this time her concern will be that her testimony for Don won't mean anything because IAB thinks she just covering for her husband. Will I have Don be an idiot and say the wrong thing or will I have him be the man we know he is and comfort his wife? That's for both you and me to find out. Have fun.

One other message. Since Anna's birthday is tomorrow I am dedicating this story to her. Happy birthday girl!

Disclaimer: *falls over laughing, gasping for air*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella walked beside Jess as they walked down the street. Right now Don was being questioned by IAB and Jess had called Stella, needing to get away so she wouldn't worry too much. Stella watched Jess' hands make fists over and over. Needless to say she was still worrying.

"Everything is going to be fine Jess." Stella said. "You know as well as I do that Don didn't kill Todd."

Jess sighed in frustration. "I know he didn't do it. It's just..." she sighed again, not knowing how to voice what she was feeling.

Stella stopped Jess and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

"Jess you have to believe it'll all work out. Don is going to get off. Nothing is going to happen."

Jess met Stella's gaze. "What about when I'm questioned and they think I'm covering for my husband?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess made her way out of her IAB interrogation and back to the squad room. She had been right, they didn't believe her. She stopped just outside Jarvis' office and watched Don sit at his desk pushing papers around.

"Jess."

Jess turned and saw Jarvis motioning her into his office. She gave Don another look before walking in and closing the door.

"How'd your interview go?" Jarvis asked.

Jess shook her head. "Don't you mean interrogation?"

Jarvis looked concerned. "Jess what happened?"

Jess sighed. "They just think I'm covering for Don. They aren't going to take me seriously because he's my husband."

Jarvis stood from his seat and moved to the one next to Jess. "That is not true and you know it Jess. IAB may be a bunch of asses but they will take you seriously." He saw he wasn't getting through to her. He had to get Don. He knew the man wasn't in a good mood but prayed he'd be able to help his wife.

"Stay here."

Jarvis got up and went out into the squad room. He walked over to Don and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Don can you come into my office?" Jarvis asked.

Don looked up at Jarvis. "No offense Cap but I have paperwork to do can it wait?"

Jarvis' face hardened. "No it can't wait. Your wife needs a little reassurance that her testimony will mean something."

Don frowned. "Why wouldn't...oh they think she's covering for me."

Jarvis nodded. "She's in my office. Go talk to her and try not to be an ass about it."

Don got up and headed to Jarvis' office. He stopped and watched Jess sit when her head in her hands, hair falling forward.

"Staring isn't polite, Don." Jess said.

Don gave a soft smile and walked in. "Jarvis said you're concerned that IAB won't believe you."

Jess turned her head to look at Don and Don moved her hair so he could see her.

"They didn't believe me Don. The guy sat there and barely kept his smirk concealed as I told him what happened." Jess said.

"Listen to me Jessica Flack." Don said. "IAB knows your record. They know that you wouldn't cover for me just because I'm your husband. I know you would never cover for me."

Jess turned her gaze down. "I would if you asked me to."

Don gently turned Jess' face back to his own. "I would never put you in that position. Even if IAB doesn't believe you, you know Mac and the others will prove both of us right."

Jess sighed. "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

Don shook his head. "No Jess you're not. IAB are a bunch of slimy sons of ** and they will do anything to make other cops look bad. If roles were reversed I'd be just as worried as you are."

Jess smiled and gave Don a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Don returned the smile. "You are more then welcome." He placed a kiss on

Jess' head and stood. He held out his hand. "Let's get back to work."

Jess took Don's hand and they walked out of Jarvis' office.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Alright I just couldn't do it. I really can't write Don and Jess fighting. It just don't sit right with me. E/N: I don't think I'd be able to edit it so, we're okay Lacy. A/N: Good to know Sarah.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat at Don's desk as she waited for him to get back from a quick round of drinks with Mac. He had promised her that they'd go home together.

"Things work out ok Jess?" Jarvis asked.

Jess nodded with a smile. "Just fine, sir. I still think I was being silly but Don won't let me."

Jarvis smiled. "Neither will I. You did great Jess and IAB can kiss our asses as far as I'm concerned."

Jess laughed. "That was a mental picture I could have done without, sir."

Jarvis smirked. "Waiting for Don to get back?"

"Yeah he went with Mac for a quick round of drinks before we head home." Jess said. "Mac knows what it's like to be under the scope."

Jarvis nodded and sat down in Jess' chair. "By the end of our careers we will all know what it feels like."

"Oh I'm really looking forward to that." Jess said.

Jarvis went to speak as Don walked over to them.

"What are you looking forward to?" Don asked.

Jess and Jarvis silently agreed not to tell Don.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later." Jess said standing. "Ready to head home?"

Don nodded. "Yeah I am. As fun as hanging out with Mac is, I'm beat."

Jarvis tipped his head to the side. "Mac? Fun? When have those two words ever been used in the same sentence together?"

Don and Jess both laughed.

"He has gotten better over the years, sir." Don said. "Stella's influence."

Jarvis got that 'ah' look on his face. "Never mind then. I'll see you two tomorrow."

They nodded to Jarvis and headed out.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So how are you feeling after everything?" Jess asked as she climbed into bed next to Don.

"I'm happy to be cleared," Don said. "but I'm pissed that they thought I would go far enough that I would kill someone. That I would kill a kid."

Jess placed one hand on Don's chest and another on his cheek. "That was IAB's thinking and no one else's. The team knows you Don. I know you. We know you would never do that."

Don leaned into Jess' hand. "Thank you."

Jess smiled and kissed him. "You are more then welcome."

Don wrapped his arms around Jess, deepening the kiss and pulled her over him.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Yeah, like you can't guess what happens next So there it is. Like I said, I really couldn't make them fight. It killed me to watch, writing it would have been impossible. And I wanted Anna to have a happy birthday present. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

Happy birthday Anna!!!! From Lacy and my sister Twitch!!!

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!!! I'm hyped up on White Hot Cocoa. Best. Stuff. Ever. Better than coffee. I'm in the middle of something and typing and editing fast so, blame me for crappy editing. :) Kisses~Sarah!! XD


End file.
